


Paper craft - Привет, ребята!

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Challenge [8]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Paper Craft, WTF Kombat 2021, paper child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Кукольный театр Гинтамы
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112399
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Paper craft - Привет, ребята!

**Author's Note:**

> этим кукольным театром мы передаем привет команде Безразличных звёзд! чибики сделаны на основе оф.чибиков

  


Посмотреть на остальные кадры
       
  
[](https://picua.org/image/dWgTuo)   
  



End file.
